yanderenoonnanokofandomcom-20200214-history
Yumia
|gender = Female |personality = Meek and Submissive |type = Berserker and Overprotective |weapon = Military Anti-Infantry Upgrade |height = 160 cms |sizes = 88-59-89 |japanese = Kaoru Mizuhara }} “Yumia is Master’s possession, and Master is Yumia's possession too!” Yumia (ユーミア''Yumia'') or Type Sakuya-9 'is a character from the Yandere No Onna No Ko Drama CD 3. Personality One of Japan's foremost assets is the Maidroid. It is manufactured by Ayanokouji Heavy Industries and marketed towards the wealthy. The chief use of the Maidroid is as a domestic servant. Despite its exorbitant price, they have such a high demand that units are reserved a year in advance. Like 2D maids in real life, they are popular with the Akihabara crowd. Yumia is the latest model of Maidroid. She has an AI and emotions that are virtually indistinguishable from that of a human.http://www.edge-records.jp/title/nemurenai02/yandere03/chara02.php Role Yumia’s track ''See: Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Yumia The Protagonist finds Yumia on the street. He takes her home, and when he switches her on, he finds that she does not have any memory of how she ended up on the street or who her previous master was. Because of this, he decides to be her master and she accepts. At first, she appears to be quiet, loyal, and will tend to anything he wants her to. She soon becomes wary of other people he's around, particularly Tomoe Asakura. At one point, when tomato juice spills on the Protagonist, she mistakes it for blood. This causes her to recover her memories. Before she met the Protagonist, she served her former master in war and was used as a weapon. Her former master died in combat, thus she ran away from the battlefield. Distraught with remorse, she blocked out her memories. Before her memory block, she promised herself that if she were to ever have another master, she would protect him, no matter what. She kills Tomoe to protect the Protagonist. She admits she would've already done so if she had known Tomoe had good fighting capabilities. Yumia later decapitates the Protagonist. She grafts his head onto her body, keeping him alive almost indefinitely. It's implied that she intends to embark on a campaign to exterminate humanity. Tomoe’s track See: Yandere no_Onna_no_ko_ni_Shinu_hodo_Aisarete_Nemurenai:_YumiaYandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Tomoe Asakura When Tomoe chases the Protagonist to his apartment, Yumia accosts her. In a fit of rage, Tomoe tries to stab her to death and fails to do so, albeit giving Yumia fatal injuries. Yumia then remembers the promise she made to herself when her former master died, and stands up again. This gives the Protagonist a chance to run away from Tomoe. Tomoe, shocked at how Yumia stood up, stabs Yumia again; this time, she succeeds in killing Yumia. Trivia *'''Yumia's appearance can be compared to that of the robots in Chobits, also known as Persocoms. She especially bears a resemblance to Yuzuki, where they are both kind-hearted and act for the good of their masters. *She has been programmed to have similar behavior to''' Sakuya', and like the normal attitude of '''Sakuya,' it's the side of her that she has trouble expressing that she is loving, kind and easily feels lonely when disregarded. Because of Sakuya's influence, Yumia '''sometimes wants to touch the '''Protagonist's cheeks when he's sleeping, to the point where even she doesn't notice her tendency to do that. *Unlike the other girls, her behavior is not wholly driven by lust, romantic love, or pure homicidal impulses, as near the end of her track she will begin speaking to the protagonist as if he were a young child, implying that her actions are driven by some perverse form of a maternal instinct. References Category:Characters